Corazón
by CSR Stories
Summary: El corazón es difícil de explicar, ahí se encuentran los deseos más íntimos de un pony, donde surgen sus emociones y pensamientos, donde se guardan sus alegrías, tristezas y miedos. Existen aquellos con corazón puro, otros con algo horrible. ¿Quieren saber cómo se corrompe un corazón? Pasen.


**Buenos días/tardes/noches mis queridos amigos invisibles, CSR se reporta para el mes sin CcuD.**

 **¡¿Qué?! ¿Un mes sin Conviviendo con un Desconocido? No es por castigo, sino que quiero innovar, moverme hacia otros lados, quiero experimentar.**

 **Así que aquí les traigo este One Shot de un género que yo nunca había hecho, puede contener un poco de Gore, supongo.**

 **Ahora sí, disfruten.**

* * *

 **Corazón.**

¿Os habéis preguntado alguna vez cómo funciona el corazón de un pony? La mayoría de ellos son dados con amor, paciencia y tolerancia; cosas que los permiten vivir tranquilamente y en paz. Es un misterio como, al crecer, algunos cambios empiezan a presentarse, tanto para bien como para mal. ¿Cómo sabemos que un corazón se corrompe y no nace siendo corrupto? El miedo, la desolación, el odio y la envidia corroen hasta la última gota de pureza del mismo hasta no sólo afectar los sentimientos, sino también sus recuerdos y su forma de ser, convirtiendo al pequeño ser en un monstruo.

Justamente, estos casos suceden más de la cuenta en las líneas temporales de la historia de los ponies: El Rey Sombra, la princesa Luna y Nightmare Moon, Twilight... Oh, creo que arruiné la sorpresa. En fin, ya que no quisiera dejarles con la duda de lo que ocurrió con la nueva Alicornio, nos transportaré al punto exacto de la línea temporal indicada. A ver...

Por supuesto, nada podía ser más normal en Ponyville, un pequeño pueblecillo en donde los petirrojos trinaban al son de la madrugada, siempre posados en las ramas de manzanos de Sweet Apple Acres. Pero, por supuesto que no quieren oír la simple historia de cómo la anciana Miss Fortune cerró los ojos para siempre en su lúgubre cuarto de hotel luego de sufrir un ataque cardíaco. Claro que están aquí por la traición y el desenfreno, así que nos enfocaremos en la vida de la princesa de la Amistad.

Justamente, llevaba varios días sin dormir, estudiando entre las blancas paredes del nuevo castillo que se había elevado, reemplazando a la biblioteca donde, anteriormente, solía vivir; por lo menos, eso pensaban todos. La verdad es que las noches en vela reventaban en la angustia y la desolación. Spike, al saber la trágica verdad sobre sus padres, se había ido. Fluttershy y Rarity se encontraban de gira por toda Equestria promocionando las líneas de moda junto con Photo Finish. Applejack encontró de nuevo su camino hacia la adicción al trabajo, reuniéndose con el mal hábito de embriagarse de sidra y maltratar a su hermanita Applebloom luego de la lamentable muerte de Granny Smith.

Las únicas que quedaban eran Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie. Corrección: Sólo quedaba Pinkie Pie, y se dudaba que realmente estuviera ahí. La habían encarcelado una semana atrás por el homicidio de la pegaso de crin multicolor. La hallaron cubierta de sangre, presuntamente de su amiga, y con una sonrisa maniática en el rostro. El pelo lacio y el cuchillo que sostenía daban señal que no era la de siempre, incluso uno de los policías la acusó de intento de homicidio al mostrar una respuesta agresiva a su llegada a la celda.

Todo volvía a un punto, Twilight Sparkle estaba sola. En esos momentos pensaba en visitar a su hermano, o a Celestia, o a alguien más. Pero se cayó en cuenta de que no importaba la cantidad de terrestres, pegasos, unicornios o alicornios con los que se reuniera, simplemente nada sería igual. Al final, estando atrapada en sus propios pensamientos, sin comer por varios días, olvidada en un rincón de la mega estructura, llegó a los bordes de la incoherencia y la locura. Culpó a aquellos que nada tenían que ver con sus quejas y tristezas.

Empezó por el principio: la princesa Celestia, aquella a la que alguna vez hubiera idolatrado con tanto furor. Fue ella quién le asignó la misión de ir a Ponyville, ella quien la alejó de su familia, ella quien siempre dejaba a la villa en manos de la principiante. ¿Quién se había creído? En medio del odio y la incertidumbre, Twilight decidió terminar todo desde la raíz, mientras su cordura pendía de un fino hilo que amenazaba con romperse. Salió convencida que era lo único que debía hacer, pasando por Sugar Cube Corner, la Boutique Carrusel, Sweet Apple Acres, incluso por la nube en la que Dash solía dormir, hasta la casa de Flutters, sin detenerse hasta la estación de trenes.

Pagó los míseros 7 bits por el viaje, se sentó frente a la ventana, desconectando su cerebro del mundo exterior. Ignoró el fino tallado de madera de los vagones del largo tren, la pintura de colores pastel cuyo resplandor era relajante, la ternura de las plumas en los respaldares de los asientos y a los otros 20 ponies que la acompañaban en su trayecto. No le importaba, siempre se sentiría sola, las pérdidas como esas no podían solucionarse. Además, ahora que lo pensaba, todas sus amigas no tenían la misma relación que alguna vez existió.

Todas parecían estar la evitando últimamente y, cuando resolvió en preguntarles la razón, le habían respondido en que ella ya no era la misma. "Eso es imposible." pensaba ella, que nunca le pareció haber cambiado. Se equivocaban, lo hacían con un aspecto despreciable. Ellas eran las que no actuaban igual, podría jurarlo. ¡Tenía que haber una maldita explicación! Siguió investigándose, realizando experimentos científicos a su cuerpo y su mentalidad para comprobar qué sucedía. Los resultados eran concretos e irrefutables, no existía ni un solo cambio físico o psicológico. Debían ser ellas, lo sabía.

Al final, la constante paranoia se hospedó permanentemente en su cabeza como una telaraña negra, cubriendo todo el color de sus anteriores buenos momentos. Su sonrisa se transformó en un ceño fruncido, perdió el toque de arreglarse y tener una buena presentación física, el descuido era total. Ignoró completamente al resto de las Mane6 por dos semanas, observando cómo actuaban ellas ante su inminente desaparición de sus vidas. Lamentó haberlo hecho, ninguna se acercó ni mostró el más mínimo signo de preocupación. Lo que ella desconocía era que ellas pensaban que estaría bien hiciera lo que hiciese. Ese descuido fue lo único que necesitó la cordura de la alicornio para abandonar todo razonamiento.

Estaba tan concentrada que se desconcentró nada más cuando el altavoz le indicó a ella y a los demás que ya habían alcanzado su destino, Canterlot. Sin embargo, algo no marchaba del todo bien. Al reaccionar, la princesa gritó del susto al encontrarse con una masacre que había pintado de un color carmesí. Giró la vista buscando algún sobreviviente de aquella desgracia de proporciones masivas. Se arrepintió al instante al ver amontonados nueve cuerpos de ponies, todos viajando en ese vagón.

Degollados, mal heridos, con miembros cercenados sin ningún tipo de cuidado, acribillados contra el suelo, apuñalados sin piedad; la estudiante de Celestia chilló ante tal brutalidad y se preguntó qué horrible bestia hubiera sido capaz de algo así. Trataba de hacerlo, al menos. Los rápidos latidos de su corazón equino le transmitían un cierto sentimiento de placer. La mueca de asco se borró para dar lugar a una ligera sonrisa, una que ella, muy adentro, no quería mostrar. Era algo que le daba alegría aunque supiese que estaba mal.

— ¿Ho... Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? — Dijo antes de que las puertas se abrieran, dejando ver a un pegaso negro de crin azul y ojos rojos, un poco más alto que ella, y una CutieMark que no pudo distinguirse por el traje de guardia que tenía.

La expresión de terror en su cara daba muestra al pavor que sentía, estaba paralizado. Miró alrededor, todo manchado en sangre. Observó a la única ocupante viva del lugar. Tenía que avisarle al maquinista. Tenía que mandar a inspeccionar la situación. Tenía que...

No pudo continuar pensando. Un filoso cuchillo había atravesado su piel, justo entre los ojos, provocando un sangrado mínimo. El corte fue mortal, no hubo testigos salvo la antigua unicornio cuya magia había levitado el objeto de la mesa hasta dar con el blanco.

— Lo siento... Perdóname. — Repitió mientras arrastraba el cuerpo hasta la pila de los cadáveres.

Sabía que era necesario. Un testigo era letal. Ella era la única, la hubieran acusado de homicidio, mandado al calabozo para pudrirse y morir solitaria. Es decir, ¿quién más lo hubiera hecho? Ella, y lo tenía en cuenta, estaba sola entre la muerte.

Las tinieblas se apoderaban de su corazón y su mente tal cual como lo habían hecho con el ambiente. La noche había llegado, no había ni un alma en la estación, lo que era perfecto para que nadie pudiera ver lo que ocurriría unos minutos después: El vagón donde los nueve ponies de todas las especies habían encontrado un destino horrible se encendió en llamas. Un inmenso incendio que procedió hasta la sala de calderas y los otros vagones, quemando parte de los rieles y el borde de la estación. La forma perfecta de eliminar cualquier prueba que sirviera para descubrir la verdad.

Sparkle, por otra parte, trataba nerviosa entre las calles de la ciudad para adentrarse al castillo, donde la dejaron pasar de inmediato. Agradeció internamente por el hecho de que no hubieran puesto resistencia. Sintió nuevamente desconectarse del mundo al ver los vitrales cuyas historias habían sido plasmadas. La vez que derrotaron a Nightmare Moon y a Discord. Esos momentos para ella eran perfectos, no recordaba todos los detalles exactos, como solía hacerlo semanas atrás. Atribuyó la culpa a la falta de sueño y alimentación, restándole importancia a lo que, en realidad, sucedía.

Notando que la regente no se encontraba en la sala del trono, se dirigió al ala solar del castillo. La buscó en su oficina y no la encontró. Buscó por los pasillos y no la encontró. Sólo existía un lugar en el que estaba: su recámara. Seguro que estaría cómoda descansando en su gran cama, mientras que por los días mandaba a las antes mejores amigas a hacer todo lo que ella ignoraba.

— Maldita dictadora. - Gruñó acercándose a la gran puerta de madera decorada custodiada por un par de guardias reales.

Existen ciertos momentos de la vida en la que se siente un cansancio y un sentimiento de "¿Qué más da?". Ese preciso instante era esencial para la vida, fue la última vez que el Elemento de la Magia reflexionó profundamente lo que estaba haciendo, todo para decir:

— ¿Qué más da?

Tomó a los dos custodias y los chocó entre sí. Una vez estando aturdidos, gracias al fuerte golpe en la cabeza, los levitó con su magia hasta tirarlos por las ventanas, llevándose vidrio y reja de metal. Los gritos apenas fueron audibles en la parte interior, aunque Twilight sabía que ya no tenía mucho tiempo, investigarían el lugar, así que entró corriendo la puerta lentamente para hacer el menor ruido posible.

El chirrido agudo y detestable resonó sin muchas ganas por la acústica de la habitación. La volvió a cerrar, bloqueando la luz de las velas que alumbraba el exterior. Observó la gran cama de madera fina, con un colchón cómodo como una nube y una sábana tan suave que parecía hecha de seda. Por supuesto, la mayor se veía extremadamente cómoda arropada del frío y la oscuridad. La alicornio pequeña pensó que de lo que más debía cubrirse era la oscuridad, nunca se sabía si algún pony se acercaría por las sombras, y eso es justamente lo que hacía.

Por un instante sintió lástima por su antigua maestra, sería asesinada mientras dormía, sin poder despedirse de nadie, sin enterarse, pero moriría en paz. Se colocó suavemente sobre la princesa del Astro rey y se preparó para lanzar un hechizo de su cuerno que le explotara la cabeza, luego saldría de ahí con calma, a escondidas, y nadie sospecharía.

Lamentablemente para ella, y por fortuna para la blanca, los planes nunca salen como se espera.

La luz emitida por el cuerno fue lo suficientemente potente como para despertarla y desaparecer en el momento adecuado, transportándose a unos cinco metros con el objetivo de alejarse de quien había intentado atacarla. Celestia, confundida, enojada y adormilada, cuestionó el comportamiento hostil de su ex alumna.

— ¡Twilight! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

No respondió, pero la volvió a ver con el ceño fruncido, hundida en la ira, buscando la tan ansiada venganza. Disparó la magia de su cuerno, causando un estruendo inmenso y un hoyo irregular en la pared, no era para su sorpresa que su objetivo primordial no estuviera ahí. Salió de la habitación y la vio alejarse en vuelo.

Comenzó a disparar sus hechizos a lo loco, que la princesa del Sol esquivaba con gracia y delicadeza, aunque internamente se preguntaba qué estaba pasando realmente. Su estudiante estrella sólo apareció y trató de atacarla; una yegua con la que tenía una relación afectiva, de un momento a otro, la despreciaba de una manera rotunda sin dar explicaciones.

La alicornio lila movió sus alas y la persecución aérea empezó, como un par de aviones que sólo buscan derribarse entre sí. Algunos de los rayos golpeaban los muros, destruyéndolos completos, lo que provocaba más ruido y alertó a la princesa Luna, que resolvió en llamar a varios guardias por la delicada situación, un total de 17 militares solares y lunares se presentaron y apuntaron sus ballestas en dirección a la oscuridad del suelo. La cuidadora de sueños estaba dubitativa, dispararle a aquella que la había liberado de Nightmare Moon, que la había ayudado de nuevo a integrarse en la sociedad nueva, aquella que ahora intentaba matar a su hermana. No lo permitiría. Dio la orden de fuego de manera instantánea.

Un largo de período fue un constante fuego cruzado entre ambos lados, Celestia lo tenía difícil, debía evitar los rayos de Twilight y los proyectiles veloces de las armas. Debía mantenerse volando en zigzag vertical y horizontal. Por supuesto, todo plan posee sus fallas, sobretodo cuando ni siquiera se había formado un plan. Había sido herida por su alumna en el ala derecha, haciéndola perder el equilibrio y desplomarse al castillo de nuevo. La menor la siguió. Ambas habían pasado por un vitral, recibiendo la blanca el mayor golpe, sintió varios cristales incrustados en su cuerpo.

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la imagen más terrorífica que había presenciado, su atacante también había recibido cortadas. No pudo distinguir si fueron por el vidrio o por los roces de las flechas. Observó casi inmóvil cómo un largo trozo del objeto punzante se elevaba en el fino aire nocturno, sólo para ser clavado en su otra ala lentamente, dejándola imposibilitada para alejarse volando.

Sparkle estaba sucia, sudando del cansancio, pero con fuego en los ojos, desarreglada como había salido de la casa. Supo desde el principio que no contaba con mucho tiempo para culminar con su meta.

— Twilight... Por favor, detén esta locura. — Pidió agotada, débil por todo.

Mostrándose sorda a aquellas palabras, la aludida decidió descargar su ira contra su tutora.

— ¡Cállate! — Exclamó con desprecio, y continuó. — ¡Toda mi vida estuvo bien hasta que tú me mandaste al maldito pueblo! ¿Todo eso para qué? ¿Aprender sobre la amistad? ¿Ah? ¿Fue sólo eso?

La ya sangrante alicornio, en medio de las lágrimas de dolor, asintió con la cabeza.

— Quería que vivieras mejor.

— ¡Deja de mentir! — Dijo haciendo aparecer el cuchillo que había utilizado para matar al pegaso negro del tren e incrustándolo repetidas veces en las alas repitiendo la misma frase.

Como un flash, recordó la escena del mismo tren, pero algo era diferente, ella podía verse como si fuera alguien más en el lugar, veía su cuerpo y el cuerpo de los demás, todos en el vagón. Un terrestre amarillo de crin color café y una CutieMark de un maletín le había tocado el lomo. Ella actuó como si estuviera en piloto automático. Levitó al pony y lo golpeó repetidamente contra los muros, inclusive contra los otros que allí se encontraban. Hubo gritos, lamentos y jadeos, todos intentaban escapar del horrible descontrol. La sangre se esparcía por todos lados, manchando las paredes. Y ella lo hacía sin cerrar los ojos, sonriendo con locura.

Volvió al presente y volvió a sonreír al ver cómo la carne era atravesada, al oír los aullidos de agonía, al oler y sentir cada gota del líquido color carmín. Para activar el último de sus sentidos, acercó el cuchillo a su rostro y lamió lo que había en él. Le pareció algo tan exquisito que su cuerpo le pedía más. Así fue como esa extraña obsesión se convirtió en una necesidad.

— Tú me hiciste ésto... ¡Tú debes pagar!

Ese grito fue lo último que inundó la habitación con una reverberación oscura. El brillo de una voz que se apagaría para siempre, y se mantuvo el silencio mortal por dos minutos, Twilight utilizó su magia por última vez mientras los guardias tiraban abajo la puerta bloqueada por los escombros.

Luna fue levantando la vista observando todo atentamente, con miedo. Vio los trozos de vidrio rotos en el suelo, un rastro de sangre que siguió con la mirada hasta concluir con la imagen de la cabeza flotante y sin vida de su hermana. Separada del cuerpo, mientras el mismo dejaba un charco de lo que anhelaba la menor. La expresión de la muerte se mostraba en los ojos sin vida de la blanca. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y volteó la cabeza. Los militares se lanzaron sobre la alicornio sonriente, pero la magia de la pony oscura los detuvo en medio del salto, para sorpresa de todos. Sus pupilas desaparecieron, sólo dejando ver la blancura de sus ojos en su terrorífico esplendor, junto con una mueca de ira pura apuntada hacia la asesina.

Sin embargo, ese efecto duró unos míseros segundos antes de que ella tuviera control, ya había tenido suficiente siendo controlada por sus emociones, debía ser más racional que eso. Entre los que había paralizado se encontraba la perpetradora vil. Se acercó lentamente a ella y le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que hizo que volteara la cabeza, para después colocarle un anillo que bloqueara su magia.

— Llévensela. — Susurró a los guardias ya libres, que la tomaron de cada extremidad, la esposaron y la llevaron al calabozo. La princesa subió a su habitación y lloró la pérdida de su querida hermana hasta el amanecer.

En los siguientes días, Twilight perdió su derecho de princesa y sus poderes de alicornio, así como se le sentenció a la eternidad en su celda, encadenada a la pared. Un lugar donde ni las ratas podían estar. La luz del sol ya no tenía el característico brillo que le inyectaba Celestia, pero de todas maneras, la luz natural no llegaba, sólo se alumbraba con las velas. Esa pequeña habitación sin lujos se encontraba en el último de los 5 pisos de las catacumbas del castillo.

Se había decretado un luto nacional por la gran pérdida, el que duró dos semanas en levantarse y proseguir normalmente con las vidas de todos los ponies. Alrededor de los 3 meses del suceso, Luna reunió todo el auto-control de su cuerpo y mente para bajar a visitar a la prisionera. Al llegar a la celda, pidió a los guardias que la dejaran a solas con el monstruo en la oscuridad fétida y repudiada por todos. Mirando al suelo, con un rostro inexpresivo, la crin sucia y el pelaje desarreglado, inclusive viceversa, se encontraba el anterior elemento de la Magia, murmurando cosas sin sentido. La alicornio oscura se aclaró la garganta, un sonido que le llamó la atención a la otra ocupante, quien sonrió psicótica, justo como el día en que asesinó a sangre fría.

— Vaya, vaya, vaya… — Hizo una pausa por la impresión. — Pues buenos días, su majestad. Suponiendo que es de día, claro. — Tenía bolsas en los ojos, causadas por la falta de sueño que le había provocado la falta de conocimiento sobre el tiempo.

— Son las 4 de la tarde, Twilight. — Le dolía pronunciar el nombre que le provocaba tanto rencor. La unicornio lila realizó un chasquido con la lengua en señal de entendimiento. — He venido para charlar un poco. — Propuso un tanto insegura.

Se escuchó la risa malévola y oscura proveniente de la otra voz.

— Ay, princesa. Cualquier intento de hacerme hablar es inútil.

— Sólo quiero saber por qué lo hiciste.

Dirigió su vista al techo, como si intentase recordar lo que pasó, y volvió la vista a los ojos de la mayor.

— Si te lo cuento, no me creerías.

— ¡Dímelo! — Exigió impaciente y algo enojada.

Sparkle sonrío, como si hubiera tomado ventaja en un vil juego de la vida, respiró profundo el aire oxidado y húmedo del lugar para soltar sus palabras.

— Lo olvidé... — Y comenzó a reír, soltando sus angustias y miedos, su tristeza y todos los posibles sentimientos. Reía como si no existiera el mañana. Con la locura al borde del llanto.

Luna salió del lugar ofendida y desesperanzada, entre las semanas póstumas al duelo se le había presentado la petición de dar una ejecución pública, pedida por más de mil pegasos, terrestres y unicornios en toda Equestria. Las únicas no firmantes eran las restantes de los elementos de la armonía que, aunque condenaban la conducta de su ex amiga, no eran capaces de pedir su defunción. La princesa de la noche la había mantenido guardada en cualquier caso, no la aceptó sino hasta después de su visita al calabozo, donde comprobó que Twilight ya no poseía ningún rastro se cordura en su mente. Al día siguiente, se preparó la guillotina.

En medio de abucheos, tomates podridos y otras muestras de odio, la unicornio caminó hasta el final de su vida, sin miedo, sin siquiera una lágrima, sonriendo. El día era nublado, pero no impidió la ceremonia. El notario público anunció que se le acusaba de regicidio, ya que nadie conoció el hecho del tren, y que la única sentencia era la muerte. El verdugo la acomodó suavemente entre la madera fría, preparado para dejar caer la gran cuchilla. Por supuesto, no dio sus últimas palabras cuando se lo pidieron, como había planeado, sino hasta que fueran los últimos momentos, así que, mientras caía el objeto de su perdición, gritó con todas sus fuerzas:

— Todos ustedes se pueden ir a la mier... — Le faltó el tiempo para terminar su frase, su cabeza había caído, separada de su cuerpo, irónicamente como ella había dado muerte a su anterior maestra.

Todos volvieron a sus casas, incluyendo Luna, que estaba más tranquila, con el sentimiento de haberse quitado un gran peso de encima, así como lo habían hecho todos los que presenciaron el hecho.

Ahí lo tienen, mis queridos amigos, les he mostrado cómo un corazón se corrompe, ensuciando la sangre de aquellos puros. Es una lástima, sí, pero vivimos rodeados de ellas. Hace mil años le ocurrió a Nightmare Moon, igual al Rey Sombra, y pasó con Twilight Sparkle, puede ser un anuncio o historia de entretenimiento que los ponga a pensar, pero quizás, la próxima víctima de la crueldad puedan ser ustedes.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Lindo. Quería experimentar y ahí está.**

 **Cualquier tipo de comentario, crítica, o si tienen algo que decir sólo dejen un hermoso review.**

 **Ya los veré yo después, les mando un abrazo a todos, colegas.**

 **Se despide hasta pronto, CSR.**


End file.
